Earthdawn - Legends, Tales. Stories and Rumours
Return to Main Page Local Stories: The world is full of stories. After the scourge there are many things to tell tales about. There are still many hidden Horrors lurking around the world, desolate Kaers that fell to the Horrors, internal strife, plague or in some cases, to their own defences. Therans have spies and assassins everywhere looking for ways to destabilise the city states of Barsaive or recover potent pre-scourge artefacts and willing to use Slavery and death magic to get what they want. Disturbing cults and secret societies seek their own obscure goals that are seldom to the benefit of the people of Barsaive. Merchants, warlords and Princes view for supremacy and the frontiers of settled land are slowly pushed back. Draka's Daggers The Daggers consisted of: * Draka Holmfast - Dwarven Thief - Major of Three Kaers * S'Karen - T'Skrang Troubadour - Living in Three Kaers as the record keeper and scribe. * Silverwing - Windling Wizard - Deceased * The Twins - Varra (an Ork Warrior) and Varance (an Ork Weaponsmith) - Both deceased One famous local tale is of a dwarf named Draka Tolmfast who went off with her companions during the Theran war about 45 years ago from her home of Three Kaers. She intercepted and re-wrote a dozen military communications leading to the battle of Storm River, where two groups of Therans attacked each other. Each believed that the other was a rebel unit. Whilst the battle raged, Tolmfast rescued nearly 100 prisoners of war to much acclaim and retired to become the leader of Three Kaers. Henna's Harriers The Harriers consisted of: * Henna Bluewater (Ork Weaponsmith) - Now Villiage Weaponsmith in Three Kaers. * Ash Skyrunner (Troll Nethermancer) - Who has now sworn off violence and runs a pub in Three Kaers * Moss Fairchild (Human Illusionist/Elementalist) - Now the Teacher for Three Kaers * Cerise Hangar (Windling Warrior) - Now captain of the militia in Three Kaers * S'Krava (T'Skrang Troubadour) - Now the story-teller and assistant teacher to Three Kaers * Azure Hekal (Dwarf Beastmaster) - Now acts as the ranger and scout for Three Kaers * They had a 7th Companion that they do not speak of, they died or left under poor circumstances. A generation after Draka's contribution to the Theran-Throalic War Varance's apprentice Henna Bluewater organised her peers and they set off together as a group to the far East of Barsaive towards the Poison Wastes. There they found an old Kaer that had been besieged by the Horrors, but still stood. They rounded up the finest horses they could find and set up a relay from the Poison Wastes all the way to Skypoint. They attacked the Horrors from range causing them to give chase and each time, they were almost overtaken, they handed off the chase to another one. They were almost caught when a Theran Vedette came into view. It assaulted the Horrors with its fire cannons and the Harriers made their escape (and earned their name). When they returned to the Kaer they slew the last horror that remained after a long and protracted battle and liberated the Kaer. It took them 3 days and nights to persuade the inhabitants that it was not a Horror trap. They helped lead the inhabitants to safety and became renowned for their cunning. Historical figures of local legend (all now believed to be deceased): * Naeve Twistling - The great Windling Scout Adept who led her people and the Trolls through the Horror-tainted lands of Barsaive to the sanctuary offered by the Star Forge Kaer on the eve of the Scourge. * Steel and Saphire - The Quaestors of Chorrolis (an Ork and Dwarf respectively) who negotiated a profitable peace between the Ork and Dwarf populations of Lower Tamen * Su’el Im’ran - The T’Skrang Archmage illusionist who created the hidden valley, however after he wove the illusion he sacrificed himself by staying outside to prevent any link back to the Valley. Was never seen again after the valley was sealed. Legendary figures of Barsaive: There are some tales so grand that snippets of them have reached even the most provincial areas. These people are still believed to be alive today. The Tale of the Earthdawn Possibly the most famous legend in Barsaive is that of the Earthdawn and her captain Varra Longfang. The the world's greatest Explorer whose airship the Earthdawn was the first to venture out into the world and return to tell the tale after the scourge over 80 years ago. Her three year mission to reconnect the scattered people of Barsaive is the subject of several popular plays, ballads and poems describing many highlights. Popular subjects include; her epic romance with the Earl of Appleford, the tale of the glass Kaer, the battle of Silverton and her crews exploration of the western wastes. The vessel went out on two missions. The first time was her three year scouting expedition from Throal from which she returned successfully after visiting nearly a dozen Kaers and surveying the post-scourge world. Her second mission was to spread the world of Throal's re-opening to as many people as possible. She visited countless Kaers and persuaded most of them to open their doors early. However two years into her mission, the Earthdawn and all her crew disappeared near the human kingdom of Landis and have never been seen since. Her fate has been endlessly speculated upon, some say the ship was destroyed by the Therans. Others say that some vast horror consumed the Earthdawn whole. However there are reports of the Earthdawn being sighted at great altitude, abandoned or with a spectral crew. Disappearing moments later. The Ballad of the Earthdawn * Begins with King Varulus II debating with the other nobles of the city about the virtue of opening the Caer and sending out a scouting expedition. After a speech rallying people to rescue the scattered souls of Barsaive he persuades them to accept the proposal * He commissions a master craftsman to build the first airship in hundreds of years using their pitiful supplies of lumber and elemental air. * The craftsdwarf despairs at being able to recreate the work of past masters, so seeks out the advice of various worthies within Throal culminating in a journey deep into the Earth where a dragon teaches him the art of flight. * They lay down the first ship and spend nearly a year on its construction. It is crewed by the nobility. * The Earthdawn I set out and is never seen again. * The people grow concerned at the loss worried that the Earthdawn I may lead horrors back to them. * With no change in the mana levels they try again, building a sturdier vessel and crewing it, this time with warriors and fighters. * The Earthdawn II fails to return as well. * The city almost revolts when a third ship is proposed, but Dwarven stubbornness wins out and the Earthdawn III is constructed. Vaare Longfang leads a handpicked crew of volunteers of all types and set out. * The song of their voyage comprises the majority of the ballad, as they go to the corners of the province, fight horrors, contact lost Caers and urge them to open their doors and resettle the land. * Then is the song of their triumphant return and celebrations before their final voyage where they vanish from Barsaive. The ballad speculates on the ships fate, suggesting that the crew still live and journey forever onward in astral space or that they were blown half way around the world where their mission continues. King Varulus III At the start of his Third Century Varulus IIIis quite possibly the most famous name-giver in Throal. The hopes and dreams ofpeople throughout the kingdom and all of Barsaive rest on him and the legend of his deeds. To the people of Throal he is a wise leaderwho has guided their nation to peace and prosperity after the end of the Scourge. To the downtrodden and oppressed he is a liberator who works tirelessly to free them from servitude and slavery. Schollars, artists and explorers consider him a generous patron as he maintains the largest known library in all Barsaive, the annual budget of Throal includes a generous payment for public art projects and his librarians regularly hire people to explore unmaped regions of the world. . Legends say that he often goes anonymously dressed as a common workman and that almost every major settlement in his Kingdom has a building constructed with his hands. What is certain however is that he commissioned the Earthdawn to explore the world after the Scourge and announce to the world that it was safe to return to the surface. Whilst he is an absolute monarch, he has had a successful rule so far by establishing forums, where each neighbourhood or village in the Kingdom of Throal meets 4 times a year together to discuss matters of concern with an elected witness to record the conclusion of discussions (Who is not allowed to participate, only observe and record). These are then taken to the capital where the witnesses form a grand forum and determine the mood of the common people and this is presented to the King prior to making new laws. So that laws passed are generally built around popular opinion. He is a heroic leader, although even by Dwarven standards his family is extremely (some say unnaturally) long-lived and his age takes its toll on him. He is a Questor of Upandal the Passion of Construction, building and planning. In the great Theran Incursion he led a decisive charge in person against unfavourable odds wielding his family's ancestral blade and personally turning the tide of battle. Varulus III still rules Throal but he only has one heir, his son Nedens a keen warrior, who survived torture and an attempt by the Therans to enslave his mind by torture and blood magic before being rescued. There is some concern of a succession crisis if the King were to die. J'role the Honourable thief A human born in Kratas, the notorious city of thieves. He was principled beyond all others. He is a popular folk hero, renowned for stealing from only the most wicked of people. Emptying the vaults of slum lords and burning all of their deeds. Stealing information from Theran spies and leaving their decoded messages on the desk of the king of Throal. Almost every major city has some story of him arriving in the dead of night and leaving a wicked person in poverty and distributing a fair portion of it to the poor. However his most famous deed was that J'Role and some of his companions who successfully stole Parvainth back from the Netherworld where it had been hidden. Parvainth came back into our world only about 20 years ago. J'Role is still widely believed to be alive, although less active in his old age. Other Stories: The Fettered Hurricane An escaped slave born into Theran servitude as strong as a troll as as graceful as a windling, who killed their master bare-handed and razed an entire Theran city with their rebellion in the name of Lochost, passion of Freedom. The Therans blamed the destruction on a freak storm, hence the name. About 5 years ago they arrived with 3 stolen ships full of escaped slaves and then vanished into the crowds. However every single one of the escapees has claimed to be the Hurricane, leaving their true identity a mystery. Some people don't believe that the Hurricane is an individual, but was the name made up by the plotters in the slave result to confound the Theran slavers in their search for a single ring-leader.. Shivalahala Syrtis The head of the T'Skrang house Syrtis whose immortal spirit passes from one T'Skrang to another, and reincarnated 6 times during the scourge, each time to drive a potential Horror incursion out of their home Kaer before dying and passing on their memories. The Crimson Face The Crimson Face is a Horror Stalker and Nethermancer who prowls the kingdom of Throal, searching for Horrors and Horror Taint and disposing of it by any means necessary. Her somewhat draconian methods have earned her no small amount of enmity within the kingdom, as she believes that Horrors and their servants should be slain on sight, and passes sentence on her judgments with hesitation or mercy. Others see her as a hero, however, and support her and her actions quite vocally in the bars and taverns of Throal. The Face, however, does not care what the people think. For her, all that matters is the hunt. The Crimson Face is clearly female, and is probably either an elf or a human. She wears a red agate mask at all times which covers her entire face, and her long hair prevents her ears from being easily seen. Where she lives, how she makes her living, all these are unknown. She is technically wanted for high crimes by several organisations such as the Kingdom of Throal, the Bloodwood, the various T'skrang households to name just a few, but most officials who meet her are either loathe to face her in combat, or they support her efforts to keep Barsaive safe from the Horrors. Elvak Questorsmasher An Ork veteran who has made a career out of hunting the Questors of the Mad Passions. Known for having destroyed an entire coven of Vestrial worshipers on the eve of an assassination attempt and having personally spat in the face of the high questor of Raggok mad passion of jealousy, bitterness and vengeance. The Shadow Allegedly the Therans have a high level leak within their regional capital of Sky Point. This informant has amassed a bounty of 200 Theran Gold Florins (about 1,800 Throalic Silver Marks), but has never been caught and remains as effective and elusive as ever. Nobody even knows their face and some people say that the Shadow is not a single person, but rather a figure on whom all everyday intelligence leaks are blamed on. The Iron Spirit Sorcerer: A Cathayan exile named Tamujin is a Elementalist who studies the element of Metal (There is no such thing as True Metal except for Oricalcum, real alchemists study Fire, Earth, Air, Water and Wood, so it's a bit of a foreign oddity). They and their travelling companion have been heard of wandering Barsaive seeking out highly educated scholars, sages and seers. However they have also stood up to bandits and helped defend a settlement from an awakened thunderstorm. Treba “Lawkeeper” Warder A dwarf from Barsaive, who travels the countryside. She is renowned as a wise judge and helps settle feuds, uncovers mysterious crimes and is renowned for unravelling conspiracies by working her way up the chain of hirelings back to their criminal masterminds. She uncovered a cult of Vestrial who operated behind a mercenary company. Managing to arrest its leaders without bloodshed using nothing but her words. Renowned as being grumpy and quiet most of the time. Goren the Matchmaker - When established noble houses, wish to cement strong and lasting political alliances, marriage has always been the tool of choice. However more often than not, these arrangements can sour over time and some of the greatest feuds in history have come from poorly conceived marriage alliances. Goren is a human male, who travels Barsaive meeting people of all walks of life. He is renowned for knowing the perfect partner for everybody. Some say he is a seer or wizard, others believe Astendar whispers to him. In either case, even proposed marriages that seem unusual on the surface invariably end up working out for the best both politically and for the individuals concerned. His expertise is so sought after that many noble houses invite him to come and visit whenever possible. Jazma the penniless One of the most famous and influential merchants in Barsaive and believed to be favoured of Chorrolis (The Passion of Wealth, Trade, Desire and Ambition). She is a dwarf trader renowned for always finding a good deal and doing everything in person. Her name and part of the reason for her reputation is that she never keeps the money she earns for very long. Spending it recklessly on her own comfort, grand feasts, public defences, beautification projects and sponsoring contests. Because the money she earns almost always gets ploughed straight back into local workers and public services, people are willing to give her very generous deals. It is also believed that she has the Passion at her ear telling her where her goods are most needed at any time. She dresses in the latest and most audacious fashions and wears a large amount of both gold and silver jewellery. She buys it for her own pleasure but just as often sells it off once she tires of it and uses the proceeds to purchase her next supplies. Understandably given her track record, people are more than happy to invest in her caravans as she always returns money that comes from other people. Return to Main Page